<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the devil歌单整理 by user31415926</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040162">the devil歌单整理</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/user31415926/pseuds/user31415926'>user31415926</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>njvcsdhcv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/user31415926/pseuds/user31415926</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the devil歌单整理</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☆ MUSICAL NUMBERS 2018 (CURRENT) ☆<br/>
THE DEVIL 더 데빌<br/>
Act 1</p><p>Ave Maria</p><p>Black Monday</p><p>Guardian Angel           <br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0U1y6atEY7A">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0U1y6atEY7A</a></p><p>제안 (Suggestion)    <br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdJBbjczzss">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdJBbjczzss</a><br/>
    <br/>
어떤 예감 (What A Feeling)</p><p>X<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o17CfWOJko">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o17CfWOJko</a></p><p>그 이름  (That’s You/It’s Name)<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=At8fxL9HIWQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=At8fxL9HIWQ</a> <br/>
               'Guardian Angel' (Jaebeom Kim)<br/>
              `Eyes` (jangah)<br/>
              `Possesion` (Hyung-Ryeol Yoon, Young-Soo Park)<br/>
              'Blood and Flesh' (Michael Lee)<br/>
              'Mad Grechen' (Jiyeon Cha)<br/>
              `That's You` (Jisang Han)<br/>
              `The Big Time` (Song Yongjin, Lee Chungju, etc.)</p><p>Big Time</p><p>눈동자 (Pupil)<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL_TDR4ZHjw">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL_TDR4ZHjw</a></p><p>Possession<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wtG72-Tz6I">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wtG72-Tz6I</a></p><p>너는 나의 신전 너는 나의 사과나무 (You are my Temple, You are my Apple Tree)          <br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6duuUE1Aebs">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6duuUE1Aebs</a></p><p>Reign of Darkness<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdiOcvo3QX0">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdiOcvo3QX0</a></p><p>Act 2</p><p>누가 그대의 꿈을 엿보는가 (Who Sees Your Dreams)</p><p>PSALM</p><p>발푸르기스의 밤 (Night of Valpurgis)<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dUQp_7P3f4">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dUQp_7P3f4</a> <br/>
Reign of Darkness<br/>
Night of Valpurgis<br/>
Deny</p><p>Dies Irae<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnmsDHvrxlg">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnmsDHvrxlg</a></p><p>지옥의 씨앗 (Seeds of Hell)</p><p>The Song of Songs              </p><p>Lacrimosa<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVy86aNyjlI">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVy86aNyjlI</a></p><p>악몽 (Nightmare)</p><p>누가 그대의 꿈을 엿보는가 (Who Sees Your Dreams Reprise)</p><p>Deny</p><p>심판의 날 (Judgement Day)</p><p>Mad Gretchen<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkQ-hMMdTDw">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkQ-hMMdTDw</a></p><p>죽어버린 이여 (You Are Dead)<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwsXlWJx1mU">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwsXlWJx1mU</a></p><p>Crucifixion</p><p>피와 살 (My Blood and My Flesh)<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6j2d8af3fA">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6j2d8af3fA</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>